Naira
by Eala
Summary: Un mago, dos hombres, cuatro hobbits, un enano, un elfo y UNA ELFA? la historia de Tolkien pero con un poco de aporte femenino a la comunidad... R&R pls!
1. ¿Momento de paz?

**CAPITULO I **

Naira sintió la calidez del sol en su rostro y se levantó dirigiendose al balcón. Afuera los jardines exhalaban el suave perfume de sus flores y se movían al compás de un suave viento. Había tanta paz.

Permaneció allí contemplando hasta que el sonido de galopes la sacaron de sus pensamientos, su padre y su hermano habían regresado de la cacería.

Corrió encontrándose con su madre en el camino y evitando ágilmente a los elfos que iban a ver a los recién llegados.

- Ada! – gritó y abrazó a su padre que bajaba del caballo.

- Hija mía! Veo que regresaste a nosotros sana! Mis oraciones a Eru han sido escuchadas! –

- Padre no fue una misión tan peligrosa! –

Mintió. Tenía que aceptar que esta vez Gandalf les había mandado a ella y a Aragorn una misión más difícil. Ese Gollum fue más difícil de atrapar de lo que ellos creían.

_- Alassië nar i hendu i cenantet, aiwë_ - dichosos los ojos que te ven, pájaro pequeño

- También te extrañé, garma lobo -

Naira abrazó a su hermano.

Los tres se reunieron con su madre y se encaminaron dentro del palacio. Era la casa central de todo el pequeño pueblo y era hermosa y simple. Llena de flores y decorada armonizando con los bosques, con caballos y animales corriendo alrededor. Era la única casa (o lo más parecido a eso) ya que los demás elfos vivían en los árboles alrededor, en casas construidas por ellos.

El pequeño pueblo fue creado hace mucho tiempo por el padre de Naira, Calimehtar. Este gran elfo era uno de los legendarios generales de los ejércitos élficos que pelearon junto a Elrond y Elendil en la guerra de Sauron. Al terminar la guerra se asentaron cerca de Rivendel y sólo allí sabían de su existencia.

Naira salió a los jardines y enseguida un hermoso caballo blanco apareció relinchando. Era Telemnar o Llama de Plata, un regalo hecho a su padre hace ya muchas primaveras, un descendiente de los antiguos Mearas.

Ella lo acarició y le canturreaba dulces canciones.

- ¿Lo extrañaste a él más que a nosotros?-

Era Artamir.

- No comiences, hermano –

- Sé que no regresas a quedarte – él tomó un aire serio – sé que volverás a irte.

- Aragorn debe haber encontrado ya al …. –

_- Cormalicondo_? - portador del anillo?

- Necesitará ayuda Artamir! – dijo ella viendo el rostro lleno de rabia de su hermano – la tarea aún es secreta, hasta el Concilio nadie los ayudará! –

- Y supongo que eres tú la indicada! Ya hiciste mucho, Naira, DEMASIADO! –

Ella sabía que su hermano se preocupaba por ella.

- Alguien debe hacerlo –

Artamir también sabía que la guerra se acercaba, pero al contrario de ella, el creía que el lugar para estar era aquí mismo, con su familia y su pueblo.

- El poder oscuro y los asquerosos nazgul no son un juego Naira! ¿y todo para qué? ¿para salvar a esos humanos? ¿a esos humanos que causaron esto por no tener el suficiente control sobre su codicia?

- Aragorn es diferente Artamir y tú lo sabes – ella comenzó a molestarse- tú creciste con él ¿no? –

Artamir la miró desafiante.

- ¡Esto no es sobre Estel! ¿Has pensado en nuestros padres? ¿En el dolor que tendrán? –

- Ada sabía que esto pasaría, por eso nos entrenó, él comprenderá. Y mi madre… -

- Maldito el día que pisaste Rivendel! Maldito el día que Mithrandir pisó esta tierra! –

Artamir volteó y se dirigió a los jardines traseros. Naira sentía las lágrimas recorrer sus mejillas.


	2. La partida

CAPITULO II  
  
Transcurrieron dos días y Artamir aún continuaba sin hablar a Naira. Finalmente ella decidió que era ya tiempo de partir.  
  
Alistó su mochila, su espada y su arco. Se vistió con túnicas de arquería de color azul oscuro y se puso su capa negra encima.  
  
Encontró a sus padres sentados en el jardín.  
  
- Ada... -  
  
- No debes decir nada, hija mía, sabíamos que no te quedarías aquí cuando  
la guerra está comenzando –  
  
- Debes dar alcance a Estel, temo que la sombra de aquellos nazgul van  
tras sus pasos y del pequeño cormalicondo –  
  
Su madre tenía aquel don de sentir las sombras.  
  
Naira los miraba y por un momento la duda asomó su rostro.  
  
- Pequeña parte ya! Eru sabe que partiría contigo en un segundo si la  
responsabilidad aquí me lo permitiría! Ve entonces pequeña estrella  
demuestra las habilidades aprendidas y recuerda que nuestros pensamientos  
irán contigo siempre! –  
  
Calimehtar y Amarië abrazaron a su hija. Calimehtar se separó de repente y emitió un dulce silbido.  
  
Telemnar apareció.  
  
- Deja que el caballo te acompañe, se pone triste siempre en tus partidas  
y será más de utilidad en aquellos parajes que aquí-  
  
Naira tomó su mochila y la aseguró a la grupa del caballo.  
  
Miró a su alrededor por última vez. Volteó a montar el caballo.  
  
- Naira! – Artamir corría.  
  
Abrazó a su hermana.  
  
- Cuídate aiwë – él bajó la cabeza – siento tanto lo que...-  
  
Ella lo calló.  
  
- Tú también cuídate , garma -  
  
Ambos sonrieron.  
  
Finalmente montó el lomo desnudo del animal, se subió su capa tapando completamente su cabeza, como siempre hacía en los viajes.  
  
- Noro Lim, Telemnar, noro lim! -  
  
Apresuró al caballo porque sentía que su corazón dudaría si no se marchaba ahora. A medida que dejaba su pueblo y se dirigía al bosque de los trolls, donde suponía que Aragorn debía estar a esta altura del viaje. 


	3. El Concilio

CAPITULO 3  
  
El concilio estaba ya por comenzar. Todos estaban reunidos, representantes de todas las razas estaban allí.  
  
Gandalf estaba por empezar cuando los galopes de un caballo interrumpieron.  
  
Un encapuchado bajó rápidamente, se tambaleaba parecía herido. Gandalf y Elrond corrieron y grande fue la sorpresa, especialmente para un particular elfo del Bosque negro, al descubrir que no era un hombre (o mujer) si no una hermosa elfa.  
  
- Los nazgul! El portador y... –  
  
De pronto dirigió su mirada a Frodo y Aragorn que se acercó rápidamente a ella .  
  
- Están bien! Gracias a Eru –  
  
De pronto cayó inconciente en los brazos de Aragorn.  
  
- Terca! – dijo él en un susurro y con preocupación en el rostro.  
  
- Estará bien, debe ser cansancio por el viaje – dijo Elrond acercándose  
a ella – Llevenla a una habitación –  
  
Después de unas horas Aragorn y Elrond regresaron y el Concilio fue reanudado. Llegaron justo a la parte donde el destino del anillo debía se decidido, y entonces una pequeña pelea empezada por Boromir hijo del Senescal de Gondor, y una sugerencia de dominar el anillo.  
  
- No puedes dominarlo! ¡Ninguno de nosotros puede! El Anillo Único solo  
responde ante Sauron. No tiene otro señor.  
  
  
- ¿Y qué puede saber un Montaraz, de este asunto? – respondió Boromir.  
  
- No es un simple Montaraz. Es Aragorn, hijo de Arathorn. ¡Le debes  
lealtad! –dijo Legolas, príncipe del Bosque Negro.  
  
- ¿Aragorn? ¿El heredero de Isildur? – respondió despectivamente.  
  
- Y heredero al trono de Gondor. – continuó el elfo.  
  
- Havo dad, Legolas. ** Siéntate, Legolas** - dijo Aragorn.  
  
- Gondor no tiene Rey. Gondor no necesita Rey.- dijo Boromir mirando a  
Aragorn.  
  
- Aragorn está en lo cierto. No podemos usarlo – Gandalf interrumpió.  
  
- Solo os queda una opción. El Anillo debe ser destruido – dijo Elrond  
  
- ¿Y a qué estamos esperando? – dijo un enano, levantándose y tirando su  
hacha con todas sus fuerzas hacia el anillo, logrando romper el hacha en  
mil pedazos  
  
- El Anillo no puede ser destruido Gimli, hijo de Glóin, mediante las  
artes de las que disponemos aquí. Fue forjado en los fuegos del Monte del  
Destino. Solo allí puede ser fundido. Debe ser devuelto al corazón de  
Mordor y arrojado a la grieta ardiente de la que procede. Uno de  
vosotros, deberá hacerlo – dijo Elrond.  
  
- No se entra así como así en Mordor. Son más que orcos los que guardan  
sus negras puertas. Habita en su seno un mal que nunca duerme. Y el Gran  
Ojo, permanece alerta. Es un páramo desolado, pasto del fuego, cenizas y  
polvo. El aire que se respira es vapor venenoso. Ni con diez mil hombres  
podría hacerse. Es un disparate. - intevino otra vez Boromir.  
  
- ¿No has escuchado nada de lo que Elrond ha dicho? ¡El Anillo debe ser  
destruido! – gritó exasperado Legolas.  
  
  
  
- ¡Y supongo que eres tú quien se ofrece hacerlo! – le reprochó Gimli.  
  
- ¿Y si fracasamos qué? ¿Qué pasará si Sauron recupera lo que es suyo? –  
dijo Boromir.  
  
- ¡Antes muerto que ver el Anillo en las manos de un Elfo! ¡Nadie confía  
en un Elfo! – dijo Gimli, poniéndose de pie delate de Legolas.  
  
- ¿Es que no lo entendéis? Mientras discuten entre si el poder de Sauron  
está creciendo. ¡Nadie se librará de él! ¡Todos seréis derrotados! – dijo  
Boromir empezando una ardua discusión entre ellos.  
  
Naira había estado escuchando toda la conversación (y tenía la impresión  
que no era la única) hasta que decidió que era ya momento de intervenir.  
  
- Ash nazg durbatuluk, Ash nazg gimbatul, Ash nazg thrakatuluk, Agh  
burzum-ishi krimpatul **Un Anillo para gobernarlos a todos, un Anillo  
para encontrarlos, un Anillo para atraerlos a todos, y atarlos en las  
Tinieblas** - dijo mientras se aproximaba a ellos y mirando fijamente a  
Frodo.  
  
- Palabras oscuras que no deberán ser repetidas – dijo Elrond  
  
- Por eso la destrucción del anillo es imperante –  
  
- Naira, hija de Calimehtar – dijo Gandalf respondiendo las silenciosas  
preguntas de los presentes, expresadas en sus rostros.  
  
- ¿Calimehtar? –dijo Legolas asombrado – ¿el gran general Calimehtar? –  
  
Ella sonrió al elfo.  
  
De repente Frodo dio un sobresalto como saliendo del trance en que se encontraba.  
  
- ¡Yo lo llevaré! ¡Yo lo llevaré! ¡Yo llevaré el anillo a Mordor!  
Aunque... no sé como voy a hacerlo – dijo finalmente como terminando con  
una discusión interna.  
  
- Yo te ayudaré a llevar esta carga, Frodo Bolsón. Mientras seas tu quien  
la lleve.- dijo Gandalf.  
  
- Si con mi vida o mi muerte puedo protegerte, lo haré. Cuenta con mi  
espada – dijo Aragorn poniendose de pie, inclinandose al hobbit.  
  
- Y cuenta con mi arco – dijo Legolas.  
  
- ¡Y con mi hacha! – se aproximó Gimli.  
  
- Tu cargas con nuestros destinos, pequeño. Si es esta la voluntad del  
Concilio, entonces Gondor la ha de ver cumplida – dijo Boromir,  
acercandose a ellos.  
  
- Demás está decir Frodo que cuentas conmigo – la dulce voz de la elfa  
sonó - cuentas con mi espada y arco desde el día que aceptaste la misión.  
  
- ¡El Señor Frodo no se va a ningún lado sin mí! – un pequeño hobbit  
llamado Sam se acercó corriendo y Naira lo reconoció como uno de los tres  
que estaban espiando afuera.  
  
- Desde luego es difícil separaros, aun cuando él ha sido convocado a un  
concilio secreto y tu no... – inquirió divertidamente Elrond.  
  
De pronto los otros dos saltaron de los arbustos y solicitaron puestos en la misión, a lo que Elrond al final aceptó.  
  
Diez compañeros. Sea así. ¡Seréis la Comunidad del Anillo! – exclamó Elrond. 


	4. Empieza el viaje

**CAPITULO IV**

La compañía partiría ya. Naira acarició largamente a Telemnar y después de hablarle y cantarle algunas palabras en élfico, se separó de él dejándolo correr libremente entre los bosques.

Boromir nunca había visto una elfa tan de cerca antes. Estaba maravillado por la belleza y el brillo inusual que tenia. Decidió sacudir la cabeza y mirar a otro lado, sabia que si estaba obligado a viajar con ella debía dejar todos esos pensamientos a un lado y tratarla como un miembro mas de esa misión suicida (según el) a la que se dirigían.

- Dejar ir a un caballo tan hermoso! qué piensa aquella elfa? – dijo.

- Estoy seguro que el dolor es muy grande para ella, pero es lo correcto – dijo Gandalf mirando a Naira – un animal así no soportaría esperar en un establo hasta que su dueña regrese.

Gandalf se acercó a ella.

- Lo mejor pequeña, fue por lo mejor – dijo

La compañía había emprendido ya el viaje a la destrucción del anillo y se encaminaban hacia las Montañas Nubladas. Aragorn caminaba con Naira y Mithrandir, seguidos por Boromir, los cuatro hobbits, Legolas y Gimli. Llegaron a un sitio adecuado para descansar un momento.

Boromir enseñaba a Merry y Pippin a pelear, ante las miradas atentas y divertidas de los demás.

- Vamos mueve las piernas – les decía Aragorn.

Ambos hobbits rodearon a Boromir y con el grito "Por la Comarca" lo tumbaron en el suelo.

- ¿No peleas? – dijo Merry a Naira, entre feliz y agotado - ¡Boromir es un buen maestro! – dijo entre carcajadas.

Boromir dio una mirada a Naira.

- Querido Merry, no creo que …-

- Bueno si nos acompañarás será bueno que sepas como defenderte - dijo Boromir – ese arco no te protegerá en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

- Boromir …. – dijo Aragorn, poniéndose de pie.

- Está bien, Aragorn – interrumpió Naira – él tiene razón, debo aprender a defenderme ¿no?

Ella lo miro con una sonrisa y Aragorn se la devolvió.

Naira sabía que Boromir había hablado con Gandalf y Elrond antes de partir pues no estaba de acuerdo con el hecho de que una mujer tenga que acompañarlos (elfa o no, es una mujer! dijo Boromir), él pensaba que tener que proteger a cuatro hobbits era demasiado y encima tener que protegerla a ella! Más por la insistencia de Gandalf y Elrond él no tenía más remedio que aceptar…ahora ella le demostraría quien tenía que proteger a quién…

Se pusieron al medio y Boromir le alcanzó una espada a Naira. Los hobbits y el enano miraban atentos (Sam y Frodo también se unieron al grupo) y Legolas (¡esto vale la pena ver! pensó el elfo). Gandalf y Aragorn observaban sentados muy cerca visiblemente divertidos.

Naira tomó la espada que los hobbits habían dejado y se paró delante de Boromir. El le enseñó algunos pasos básicos de defensa y ataque.

- Bueno creo que podemos comenzar – dijo él

Se pusieron frente a frente en posición de ataque. El se acercó a ella y trató de atacarla pero fue eludido por un rápido salto hacia atrás de Naira. Enseguida ella se inclinó en un ágil movimiento hacia él deteniendo la punta de su espada a escasos centímetros de Boromir quien la miraba asombrado.

- ¿Qué puedo decir? Aprendo rápido! – dijo con una sonrisa

Boromir la miró largamente hasta que finalmente sonrió también. Al instante movió su espada apartando a Naira y tratando de atacarla pero ella respondió con un movimiento más rápido lanzando la espada de Boromir lejos de su alcance.

- Al parecer tuviste un buen maestro – dijo él mirando a Aragorn, ya que por mas que pensara que era un simple montaraz no podía negar su famosa habilidad en batallas.

Aragorn se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. Los hobbits se acercaron a Naira vitoreando y danzando alrededor de ella. Naira los miraba sumamente divertida, aquellos pequeños seres le llamaban mucho la atención. De pronto Legolas que estaba sentado en una roca cerca gritó:

- Crudain! -

Aquellos pajaros espias de Saruman se acercaban

Naira tomó a Frodo y lo lanzó al arbusto cercano a ella y se escondió con él. Una vez pasado el peligro salieron cada uno de sus escondites.

- Sera mejor que apuremos el paso ahora -

Siguieron el paso al sur y fue ahí donde vieron un ejercito de treinta orcos acercandose.

- Debemos ir al paso de Caradhras ya que el sur esta vigilado! – dijo Gandalf

Estaban por regresar hasta que sin darse cuenta se vieron rodeados por los orcos. Legolas y Naira sacaron sus arcos y trataron de impedir que los orcos se acerquen al circulo que habian hecho protegiendo a los hobbits. Finalmente Legolas sacó unas pequeñas dagas y Naira una reluciente espada (Boromir se preguntaba por qué no la había visto antes) y junto a Aragorn, Boromir, Gandalf y Gimli se dispusieron a pelear. Legolas no podía evitar voltear de vez en cuando a mirar a Naira. Ella se manejaba muy bien pero aún así él no podía dejar de preocuparse por ella, en uno de esos descuidos un orco se acercó a Legolas por la espalda y le hubiera hecho daño si no fuera por el certero ataque de Naira.

- Será mejor que te concentres en ti, no puedo vigilar a todos! – dijo ella, visiblemente fastidiada. Legolas la miró seriamente y continuó peleando por otro lado.

Habían acabado con la mayor parte de orcos y Naira sacaba su espada de uno de ellos cuando reparó en Legolas que peleaba contra dos de ellos que se habían querido acercar a Frodo. De pronto una flecha pasó silbando por su oreja izquierda hiriendo a un orco detrás de ella.

Legolas, arco en mano, le dijo:

- Será mejor que te concentres en ti, no puedo vigilar a todos! – y se retiró visiblemente enfadado.

Finalmente Aragorn acabó con el último orco. Todos se encontraban muy cansados y decidieron descansar a pocos metros de allí.

Se sentaron alrededor del fuego y comieron algunos lembas. Todos conversaban amenamente y Naira se divertía mucho con los hobbits. Merry y Pippin molestaban a Sam y ella conversaba con Frodo. Frodo era simplemente la criatura más dulce que ella había conocido y le alegraba que se estuvieran llevando bien, pero había algo que le preocupaba. Legolas estaba muy distante y apartado del grupo, después de comer se había dirigido a los alrededores en busca de flechas. Naira se sentía muy mal por lo ocurrido y decidió hacer algo. Se separó por un momento de Frodo y tomó una flecha de su carcaj.

-----------------------------------------------------

Legolas se sentía sumamente irritable, muy raro en él. Había intercambiado apenas unas palabras con Gimli y Aragorn y se retiró con la excusa de ir en busca de sus flechas. El estaba pensando en el incidente de esa tarde.

- ¿Quién se cree que es ella? – pensaba – Yo sólo trataba de ayudarla! Pensé que era diferente pero veo que sólo es una orgullosa, egoísta y…

- ¿Legolas? -

Una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Era Naira.

- Siento mucho lo de esta tarde – dijo ella – es sólo que fue muy difícil para mí lograr que me acepten y pensé que creías que podría ser capaz de pelear y no vi el hecho de que somos una comunidad y todos debemos velar por todos! – ella le dio un cálida sonrisa – Toma – le tendió una hermosa flecha con plumas azules – mi hermano me la regaló hace mucho y apreciaría que la llevaras contigo.

Merry llamó a Naira, al parecer tenía una nueva gracia que mostrarle. Ella miró a Legolas y sonriendo regresó al campamento con los hobbits. Legolas tenia la punta de las orejas ligeramente sonrojadas. Observó aquella flecha y vio que era hermosa. Estaba tallada con ligeras hojas a lo largo y la pluma azul al final era exquisita. Tomo la flecha y la puso en un lugar apartado del resto de flechas de su carcaj. Miraba a Naira jugar con los hobbits y se puso en pie dirigiéndose hacia ellos.

- Ella es diferente, si que lo es – pensó.

NOTA DE LA AUTORA: Bueno y que les parece? Se que estoy mezclando el libro y la película y que estoy cambiando muchas cosas pero de eso tratan los fics no? No se olviden de sus reviews, gracias!


End file.
